The stolen heart: the beginning
by rwbybomb21
Summary: Kasumi finds herself in love with Shepard as they both commit to each other, eventually. rated T for the very graphic torture scene and something else I cannot say because I am not sure what will follow next. I haven't planned that far. please leave likes and follow me for any questions or requests you have and leave comments (stay golden. stay cool, stay Kasumi fans)
1. the first time

Many saw the great commander Shepard as the most ruthless, cunning, tactical, a biotic wonder and stealthiest in the entire universe, even Kasumi Goto was impressed and- even though she did not know it- was falling for her. Many a time did Kasumi see the commander as just a friend but Shepard saw her as something more, something she could not yet describe to herself, let alone the countless Alliance councillors she received to relay her "delicate state" back to admiral Hackett. That was before she joined Cerberus, however, and when she first met Kasumi Goto.

Shepard felt as though a needle had stabbed her heart so many times after the encounter with her former love, Kaiden, and how he had treated her. Many times every shore leave she would go down to the cargo hold for an entire day and nobody even knew why she went there... but Kasumi was- as always- going to steal something from someone, in this case a secret. In Kasumi, however untrustworthy the rest of the crew found her, Shepard felt as if they were made for each other as Kasumi listened to Shepard's problems. Even as Kasumi was a master thief and was sneakier than a shadow in a dark room, no one was stealthier than Commander Serah Shepard. What Kasumi thought after hearing how reserved Shepard had been was why she was in this state and was her shore leave escapades a personal matter. She seemed relentless nonetheless to uncover Shepard's secret, not thinking on why she didn't tell anyone the reasons.

000000

Shepard awoke from yet again another nightmare, which had been different this time from the rest of the other depressing and somewhat insightful ones she had. It had been a slightly worrying one too- not that the others prior to this one weren't-, one which had scared her as much as the worry plaguing her now. In the dream she was standing at the bottom of a very steep hill, one which supported the old research building from the STG. She cautiously stepped inside and saw husks everywhere. She instinctively went for her Carnifex which would be sitting against her thigh. "Nothing but skin" she thought as she pulled away from the now gushing wound on her thigh caused by unknown means. Then a scream rippled her ears and with every breath it became harder to see. Eventually she followed the dream onwards and found that she had now realised that she had no control over any part of her, like an indoctrinated servant of the Reapers, she could only watch. The voice became clearer as Kasumi's and Shepard felt her own body shiver as it ran without command towards the source of the screech which was now emanating louder. She felt her heart stop for a second as a husk grabbed onto her and bit into her shoulder, and as it was clear to both the husk and Kasumi- who was now watching with horror- she felt the pain and just as Kasumi shot the husk and Shepard let out a high pitched scream the sound of a gun blast ended the dream and recoiled Shepard back into reality.

She groggily sat up, her head leaning against the headboard of her bed as tears ran and streamed from her eyes. As lazy as one could be, Shepard saw the fact that the day was a Saturday to give the rest of the crew shore leave. She knew Kasumi didn't go on much leave and was hoping that she would walk in on one of Shepard's disappearances into the cargo bay so she could finally speak her feelings for the nimble thief aloud.

000000

"Edi?" said Shepard as commanding as she could sound given her state.

"Yes, commander" came the familiar synthesised voice of only one emotion; loyal.

"It is shore leave again. You know what to do."

"Notifying the crew that shore leave has started. The cargo bay is now empty."

"Thank you Edi that will be all" Shepard said as she slipped into her standard navy casual outfit and approached the door.

As she pressed the button on the elevator to go down to the cargo bay, she was mesmerised by an image of a hooded angel in front of her, who never even made the commander jump from amazement, as Serah always knew she would be there.

"Have a good sleep, Shep?" She said as the visible golden eyes shot Shepard a caring yet confused stare.

"I was just heading down to the cargo bay". She looked into the thief's eyes, trying not to blush.

The rest of the trip was an excruciatingly silent one as Serah though of many ways to let Kasumi know how she felt. As the elevator stopped at the cargo bay and the doors opened, Shepard almost sprinted out of the doors and into the portside storage area. As Shepard had been too busy to notice Kasumi cloaked and following her- dying to see the secret that she held so close- she pulled a knife from one of her pockets and swung it is she stopped to a walk.

000000

She sat there for hours surrounded by an aura of biotic energy. As Kasumi was about to give up and head back to the lounge to read a book the aura turned red. Kasumi was absolutely amazed as she had never even heard of red biotics before. Blue and maybe green but she had never heard of red. She sat there watching Shepard draw the knife she pulled from her pocket about three hours ago when she had first entered the bay. Shepard stood up, and immediately used biotics to pull several boxes of metal at her in incredible speeds. Kasumi watched as she thought of ways to explain what her C.O was doing and why the red of her splatted all over the walls. She then watched as Shepard's scars all lit up with red and emitted a red glow. She watched in awe as the commander punched through the box incoming on her left and kicking the box on the right, shattering both in the process. She then drew her knife from the pocket as she had done earlier and slashed the third one with so much power; it literally sent a shockwave out from where it had been struck and reduced it to nothing but ashes. Shepard then pulled out a katana and from the handle down, gave it a masterful polish with a cloth. Serah then brought up the sword to her forehead and spun the blade as if she were a graceful swan, or in Kasumi's mind a beautiful swan that was better than she was with a sword. She stood on in amazement as she watched the commander spin the sword followed by the occasional slash and block, picking up speed as she did it before stopping to bow and place the sword back into its holster, and place it on the ground before looking around to see if her "crush" would have followed...

...Indeed she did. This put a stupid grin of unseen happiness before and walked slowly towards the hiding place of Kasumi.

"Why were you watching me?" she looked at what seemed like nothing before Kasumi materialised before her, and looked ashamed and sad for intruding.

"I-I was curious as to why you came down here and stayed for an entire day." She said as though she had just been caught stealing a cookie from her mother when she was six.

She continued "I also... sort of..." she trailed off as the commander raised a confused eyebrow.

"...Like you... a lot." She whispered as she had almost crumbled at her knees.

Serah looked at her, as though she was reliving her parent's murder on Mindoir, only a bit happier. She was about to say something before Kasumi pulled her and kissed her, feeling herself return the kiss.

"I like you too" she said as she dove into the thief's mouth once more, just a little bit softer and more passionate as Kasumi had done.

Shepard continued "I always have." She whispered as Kasumi was the one to break off the kiss this time.

"Good to know..." as she passed on a kiss to Serah's cheek.

They stood for a moment, holding each other in one seemingly forever hold of heaven. no sound could be heard except for the humming of the Normandy's engines, followed by the occasional whoosh of the drive core. They eventually kissed again, each one relishing the very aroma of the other, not to mention loving the taste of their lips. As they both reluctantly broke of the kiss, Shepard placed her hands on Kasumi's waist, letting the thief do the same.

"Just make a promise, Shepard." She said as Serah felt like her shell broke and all of Kasumi's breaths suddenly felt magical to her.

"Serah, call me Serah," she said as she buried her nose into Kasumi's neck.

"Shep- Serah." she trailed and suddenly got back to the point of their conversation, all the while Serah brought Kasumi's hood off.

"Hmmm?" she whispered as she thoroughly planted her soft lips upon Kasumi's neck, memorising the taste of her warm skin.

"Serah, promise me this." She said as a tear rolled down her eye.

She continued as more tears rolled," promise me that you will stay alive."

Serah brought her face up to meet Kasumi's and wiped away the tears with one of her hands.

"We are on a suicide mission..." she said in a matter of factly voice.

"... but I will live as I fight: for you." They then gave another passionate kiss and placed their foreheads together, each looking into the others eyes.

"Joker will find out, you know." Kasumi said, with a breath taken from her with Serah's quick iss on the lips followed by her hands reaching up for Kasumi's back.

"And?" she whispered as Kasumi got within kissing distance of her.

"You are my C.O and Miranda will kill me, no us.

"So now we are an us?"

"I guess so..." she leant in to give her C.O a kiss which seemed to last for ever.

Finally breaking it, Kasumi continued "...Is that a problem?"

Shepard leant down to give another passionate, but to Kasumi's surprise, Quick kiss on the cheek.

"No. As with the Joker problem, let him find it out, let him spread the word. All that matters to me is you."

Not seeing any reason to argue, Kasumi locked lips once again and whispered something that made the commander glow with happiness.

"You are all I care about, too." And they both continued their exchanging of kisses until Edi notified them that the crew had returned.

"Better get back to the lounge." Kasumi said as if a bit saddened by the breaking of their kissing.

"Or..." said Shepard bringing her back into her arms."... you could come to my cabin?" and with that, Kasumi jumped at the offer.

000000

Serah awoke with a strange feeling of delight and felt well rested. She was confused for a bit before looking to her left and found her answer to her good night's sleep. Kasumi lay there, sleeping within the blankets of Serah's bed and, with Serah's delight, no clothing. She thought to herself:_ if only I could wake to that angel next to me every day. _It was as if Kasumi heard Serah's thought, because she awoke to the most beautiful sight in all her life.

"You are even better looking in the morning than you are in your armour."Kasumi said as she planted a quick kiss on Shepard's hand. Before Serah could even get a word out Kasumi filled her mouth with kisses, stopping when the comm. Turned on.

"Commander, Joker has requested you and miss Goto on the deck." Said Dei as the synthesised voice sent a chill up Shepard's spine.

"You weren't spying on us were you? Because if you were..." she suddenly stopped as Kasumi lay up against her shoulder and kissed it.

"No Commander, I simply saw you and Miss Goto kissing on the way to your cabin and knew you would be there." Edi continued "Jeff also inquired whether you would be acting scenes from vids-"

Kasumi gave a small giggle like a schoolgirl would. Serah must have heard the giggle because she then cuddled up to Kasumi, resting her head on her shoulder.

"That will be all Edi!" Frustration clearly lingered in her voice but was soon calmed as Kasumi laid next her, melting into her body, feeling her heart beat slow to a calm rhythm that one could also dance to. The comm. Went silent as they both sat there in total reverence to the other.

After a dew minutes Serah said "Time to get up, love" as they both leant into the other to grant a small kiss.

"You aren't falling in love already, are you Serah? It hasn't even been a day!" she let out a giggle as Serah whispered into her ear, her breath making her melt even further into her.

"Already did the moment I saw you. Also I think you are cute with the hood on."

They then both sat with each other in arms and exchanged quick kisses, memorising the tantalising taste of the others lips, the smell of the perfume they wore, the feel of skin against their own.

"Why did you choose me, Shep?"Kasumi looked right into her ocean blue eyes and saw nothing but love. Before Shepard could even speak she continued: " you could have had any girl on this ship, or even any guy."

Serah looked as though she had been kissed by an angel- in her point of view, she had been- and simply said;

"Miranda is a frigid ice queen, and is straight. I don't like men after an incident with one on a tour and you are simply astonishing."

They sat there and stared at each other with loving eyes, staring into the others.

000000

"Kill them all. Leave them alive only if you miss their heads!" Shepard exclaimed as a bullet ricocheted of her armour and a shot of pain sprinted up her arm. A husk then grabbed her from behind and tried to bite her armour plating to get to the flesh that was beneath. Kasumi saw this and almost went into a Krogan's blood rage as she charged at the husk, with a gun in her left arm and an Omni tool on her right, _the way Serah would have done it,_ she thought. Just as she was about to shoot at the husk, now sinking its teeth into Serah's arm she stopped dead as the scream that followed destroyed her heart. One day with her and she was already in love. Kasumi watched as Shepard drew her katana and with one swift motion sliced the creatures' head in two, then came two more. Shepard staggered to her feet, sword at the ready and clenching her other arm. She cloaked, confusing the husks and slicing them both in half as they approached Kasumi now. Screaming as she materialised right in front of a scion, glowing eyes as it shot a shockwave at Kasumi. Kasumi had blocked it, but that didn't stop the animal inside Shepard from coming out as she started glowing a furious red or the crimson from her wound and the biotic energy coating her. Garrus stopped fighting to watch the commander as she plunged her hand into the great creatures' heart and in an instant it exploded, raining blue sludge everywhere. The husks focused on her now, and charged with such speed that it would have destroyed her . She took a step back, dropping the sword and placing her hands by her sides with her head in the air.

"She's going to die!" she screamed as she attempted to help her. Garrus watched in awe as he also stopped Kasumi from charging to help. He motioned for her to watch, pointing to Shepard as she slowed her breathing to an almost standstill. She then spun her way round the first husk as it clawed at her face; she then kicked it with more power than she had done to the box back in the cargo hold. The creature flew a couple of feet before being suspended in the air and squashed with one swift punch by Shepard. The other group jumped on her as she became invisible. She turned around, stabbing her hand into one of the husks heads and the other grabbing one by the back of its throat. The third one was suspende4d into the air as she crushed the first ones head as if it were a nut and threw the second one so far that it literally died on impact. She then looked at the suspended one and drew her sword, using her biotics to lower the moaning creature to its knees and bowing its head. She took the stance of an executioner and swiftly lopped its head off with a graceful overhead sword motion. The glow faded as Kasumi wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her neck, Garrus watching with amusement and curiosity.

000000

The ship was especially quiet tonight, save for the incredulous humming of the engines and the constant chattering of the crew as Serah walked down from the elevator towards the lounge where Kasumi made her home a smile crept upon the thief's face as the thought of what happened the night before made her do nothing but laugh. Shepard immediately cloaked as the thief was making the couch in the middle of the lounge near the bar and wrapped her arms around the waist of her, planting gentle kisses upon her neck followed by the usual "how you doing Kasumi?"

"Not bad Shep."

"It's Serah, remember?"

She gave the thief a quick and loving look then spun her round and saw wetness in Kasumi's eyes. She raised her hand and tenderly brushed it across her face, wiping them away and brought her in for a hug.

"Why are you-"she didn't get the chance to finish asking why she was crying before getting slapped across the face, stinging her left cheek and giving it a slight bruise.

"You could have died! I watched you get bitten and you still haven't gone to doctor Chakwas." Genuine concern filled her voice as she almost burst out crying. But the tears were invisible behind her hood as they shrouded her face, showing nothing more than love and anger at the same time plastered across her mouth. Shepard looked on at her, suddenly crying silently and flicking her purple-brown hair over her left ear.

"I-I just lost it." _It will never happen again _she thought.

Kasumi let go of her and stared at the now watering eyes of the great commander Shepard. This woman had been pelted with bullets, shot at by Cerberus- the people she is now working with- and died to save the galaxy from Saren only to be brought back by Cerberus and tasked at saving human colonies from the Collectors.

"I was just protecting you, Kas." Clearly the nickname she had given Kasumi made her eyes water even more to the point the must've exploded with tears as it could not hold any more. The tears rolled down Serah's cheeks and dropped onto the floor.

"I couldn't let anything happen to you. I love you too much." An explosion of tears erupted from her eyes and mercilessly soaked her cheeks, as she had done only when she watched her parents get brutally murdered in front of her very eyes when she was five years old.

Kasumi's heart sunk as she heard those last words and her subconscious took over, guiding her hand to rest on the tear- coated cheeks of her new love.

"I love you too, but i can't love you if you are dead." She then embraced her with open arms and they both passionately kissed, sharing each others mouths for what seemed like an hour.

Serah was utterly and hopelessly in love with the thief who had stolen her heart. Just then as the kiss ended, Zaeed walked in.

"Hey Kasumi, want to go an' get piss drunk- oh didn't realise you two were in the middle of something." He said, dumbfounded at the sight of them both kissing. None even notice he was there.

"I'll leave you two at it then." He said, with a slight grin etched into his face as he couldn't wait to tell Joker what he just saw.

They continued kissing, not even noticing he was there or not. They both whispered at the same time something that made the other's face light up:"I love you Kasumi"

"I love you too." She said, with a slight groan escaping her mouth as Serah leant in for another kiss.

They both walked towards the couch, unaware of the cameras that were linked to the lounge by Zaeed after he told Joker.

They both continued kissing; falling on the couch in their endless love, unbothered by the audience that now flocked around the camera screen, watching them both.

Miranda looked furious, Kelly looked happy and Garrus looked curious.

They just continued on, undressing the other as everyone on the other side gasped as Kasumi's hood was pulled down, revealing her golden eyes and pale skin, similar the the almost naked commander.

Suddenly the console turned off, and everyone groaned and growled at Edi.

"You should not spy on Miss Goto and the commander." Everyone went away sighing as Kelly simply gave a nod of respect, walking out of the cockpit.

_I'm glad they are happy_ she thought.


	2. love beats all

The secret behind happiness is not drugs, therapy or submission. No, it is better than all of those things placed together in one great, big box. As one would think, many would see love as a futile pursuit to try and gain a false sense of happiness, something you can see on the faces of those in it. False love has a way of showing the daunting couple, and can show weaknesses in the relationship if they are not careful.

Garrus, however alien he was, understood the concept of love and how he had it taken from him the moment he learned the commander liked women. This did not falter his loyalty, and respected the commander's judgement, even if she had unwittingly broken his heart. After learning the commander was a- how do you say this without sounding sexist- lesbian, Kelly felt her heart leap into her throat and dangle there, like a victim of Shepard's biotic prowess. She immediately felt saddened after watching the camera feed the other night and simply wished her and her new lover the best. Many would not know, however that the commander was not always into women, as she had previously been in a relationship with a former crew member, Kaiden. Kasumi was there to witness how he had treated her as she just wanted to forget what had happened with her excruciatingly painful past and move on with him, and just couldn't love him anymore after the banter he threw around like "Traitor". This made Kasumi's blood boil, the thought of Serah hurt was more than anything she could bare and, even tough they had just started seeing each other recently, loved her more than stealing!

000000

Shepard walked in the CIC, with an obvious spring in her step and a slight skip to her walk, not to mention the massive, "happy as shit" grin on her face. None of the crew who weren't present that day of romance while watching the camera feed in Joker's cockpit knew why, and just thought that she had seen something funny. Kelly immediately noticed this skip and said with a gleeful voice:

"Have a good night commander?"

Shepard simply answered with a slight, calmed hum and continued walking/ skipping towards the cockpit to see Joker, the grin still there. She stopped and froze as she heard the slight footsteps of Kasumi behind her, trying to finally get the drop on her.

"How are you, Kas?"

She materialised right where Shepard was looking, holding her arms out to embrace Shepard for a gentle, passionate hug.

"I can never get the drop on you, now can i?" she said with slight playfulness in her voice, pulling her lover in for a quick kiss. She spotted Joker looking over his chair with a massive cheesy grin before continuing to kiss her lover. She then pulls back, seeing the grin fade as she looks at Shepard.

"What's wrong?" Shepard motioned to all the crew who had seen them and simply said "Them."

Kasumi saw the now sad face she pulled before swooping Serah in for another kiss.

"You are the one who said you didn't care if they found out." Speaking with a slight mischievous and happy grin, she looked her in the eyes, Shepard's ocean blue connecting with Kasumi's Gold.

"C'mon, you know i love you. What does it matter if the crew does?"Kasumi had so much sincerity in her voice that the commander almost fainted at her every breath against her skin.

Something then happened to Shepard that hadn't happened since the heartbreak that Kaiden had inflicted upon her nearly 2 months ago now: her camouflage flicked on and off, making Serah, Kasumi's new love, look like a glitch in an Omni tool screen. Between each flicker she saw tears roll down Shepard's eyes and a smile grace her full lips. She then went completely invisible, whispering in the ear of Kasumi to meet her at the lounge.

The entire CIC crew saw this spectacle and did not know what to think: was the commander going mad? Or was she just sad and this was how she escaped sadness? Kasumi couldn't help but feel a bit sad and curious at the same time, so she followed her commander's instructions

000000

The ship was quiet around the lounge area: dim lights flickered as people passed the restrooms, the door at the end of the hall always open. That's odd, the door is usually always open, Kasumi thought as she approached the lounge's sliding doors and dim lights with a panoramic view of the deep, empty space outside of the comfort of the ship. The doors slid open, revealing a waiting Shepard, still "glitching" as Kasumi named it. The tears had stopped, from what she could see, but the commander still stood there with that same grin on her face as before. She walked over, minding the broken glasses as she carefully stepped around the shards.

"What happened here?" worry clearly taking over Kasumi voice as Serah began glitching again, more frequently than last time.

Shepard said nothing as she simply walked towards her, continuously glitching and walking past her, as if she did not exist.

"Well that was strange..." She whispered, suddenly realising that the only person to talk to about this was the doctor and friend Shepard had for many years... and probably confided a lot of secrets in: Dr Chakwas.

000000

The only other time she had been in the med bay was when she was shot during a mission to get Jacob's father safely out of the hands of the animal of a crew he had created. She took one to the left of the shoulder and as the memory came flying back at her, she instinctively reached for her shoulder, stopping herself and putting her hands back at her sides. She approached the doctor who was trying to currently snap a current patient out of a trance.

"Shepard! C'mon, not this again, it was hard enough to get you out of it the first time round." Kasumi felt her heart freeze. Shepard was _here_. Why?

She didn't even pay attention to the words that Chakwas had said, other than Shepard's name, of course. Slowly, Kasumi walked in. Looking as Shepard was glitching again: so much so that she was almost always invisible, apart from the occasional blinks back to the real world.

"What's wrong with her, Doc?" worry clearly plaguing her throat as if her heart was watching an old earth movie from the 20th century called_ The Titanic. _She had seen the movie from an old art collectors mansion- whom of which she was about to rob.

Not even looking at her, the doctor said "Shepard's emotions are acting up again, and the invisibility thing you keep seeing are side effects of when Cerberus tried to put her back together, forgetting about the emotional stress she was under before the Collectors destroyed her ship two years ago."

Kasumi looked at her quizzically, them remembering that after she had seen Kaiden on Horizon; she never spoke to anyone for nearly two days. "How did you snap her out of it last time?" She asks the now standing and pacing doctor.

"The only way was to hypnotise her into thinking Kaiden was still here and use a sensor to imitate a kiss from him, calming her and returning her to normal. She continued pacing and shook her head at the site of the vegetable that was Commander Shepard. She continued:"... but that hasn't seemed to work now. She seems to love someone else and i don't know who"

She paced again, looking increasingly worried." If we don't snap her out of it, she could die."

Kasumi's heart then felt like a wrench had been tugging at it and was mow replaced by a Krogan's fist, beating it like a punching bag. She looked down and smirked as this particular event reminded her of a story her mother would tell her, and whispered a quote from the page she favoured most: "Only true love's kiss can break the spell." Hoping no one had heard her.

She slowly leant closer to Serah's now blank face of even blanker expressions and slowly kissed her, savouring the taste of her breath as it suddenly quickens as she felt Chakwas watch with curiosity, wandering what she was doing until she finally figured it out, and stopped pacing. Shepard then must have snapped out of the trance and felt alive again, as she was returning the kiss. She broke it off and said nothing, letting their locking eye do the talking. Red flushed her cheeks as she then saw the tears in Kasumi's eyes welling and the Doctor behind her still watching with curiosity, but eventful understanding and left the room, leaving them two alone to their devices.

"You almost died. I almost lost you because of you and your emotions." Kasumi said, doing something she never thought she would ever do since Keiji's death: cry for someone she loved.

"It happened again, didn't it? Do you have any idea what happened while I was in a trance?" Serah said, showing genuine concern in her voice and sadness because her new found love was crying into her shoulder now.

"Your camo started glitching, flicking on and off. You then started tearing up in front of the whole CIC and then went here." Kasumi said, after holding back many tears and fighting the new ones that threatened to captivate her eyes once more.

Instead of words, Serah simply cuddled her lover; holding her until she stopped crying and tears stopped pouring from her eyes. She gave her chin a lift with her finger, playing through her hair as she lifted off her hood. She then cupped her hand on Kasumi's cheek, Kasumi holding it and nuzzling it soon after. Serah brought her in for a long, passionate kiss, still cupping her cheek, oblivious to the gathering crowd of people looking through the med bay window.

Kasumi broke it off and looked back into Shepard's eyes. Watching the soft, blue eyes always seemed to calm her, now especially.

"I am not going anywhere. I love you." Shepard's eyes staring intensely into they eyes of her love and not letting her cry again.

"I love you too." Kasumi said as she remembered the love they had shared for each other in the cargo bay and then giggling at the amassing crowd behind them.

"It seems we have company. How about we exit like the true ghosts we both are." She smiled.

Shepard nodded and they both turned invisible, heading for the captain's quarters, all the while still holding hands.

000000

At the commander's quarters she made no short work of getting Kasumi into bed, all the while Kasumi giggling as Serah caressed her now naked body with her finger tips, mesmerised by her touch and smile she gave all the while doing it. She had laid her down on the bed, her hot, naked body pressing against Kasumi's.

"I love you, Kasumi Goto. She said while tracing her fingers over Kasumi's firm breasts and up to her lips.

"I love you too, Serah." she said while using her deft thief hands to close the very small gap between them and bringing her in to place a passionate and loving kiss upon Serah's plump, tender lips.


	3. a rude way of waking

The bullet barely grazed the commander's already damaged, blood soaked armour. Not her blood, of course. She had- at this reaction- gone invisible, sneaking around the back of the already nearing Geth unit to ram him through the metallic shielding of his chest and destroy him stealthily, without bringing too much attention towards her or Kasumi. With one, swift motion of her devastating powerful sword, now glowing with the same red biotics that she was, sliced the machine straight across the chest, bringing it to make some incoherent gargling sound and crumple to the ground. The light on its head was shining dimly and sparked, fading, as if the machine were just trying to _live_.

Life for a machine hadn't really bothered Shepard much, aside from the fact that they had fought them on Virmire, the planet which now held the honoured, content body of Ashley Williams, a fine example of what a soldier should be. Many nights she awoke to the simple sound of Ashley's voice, and in each one tears flowed from her eyes. Kasumi changed that, all of that. She had made the commander feel safe and secure, like she used to when around Kaiden... Kasumi made her feel loved... made her feel wanted...

No. This was no time to dwell on feelings and was time to fight. Shepard heard her voice trickle like a waterfall around her, shimmering in her mind's empty spaces and filling the gaps between her and subconciousness, quickly bringing her back to the fight. As if she had just come out of a trance, she staggered, narrowly dodging the bullet that hissed through the air and hit the wall next to her. As if she had just returned to her senses and awoken from a nightmare, she had a look of surprise, then disgust and finally anger as she charged the Geth- firing its assault rifle at her to no avail- and kicked squarely in the flashlight of a head, knocking the head clean off.

Her red biotics flared as she was hit in the head by a Geth prime and stumbled away, gracefully turning to it and grabbing the machination in the chest, slowly ripping it open to reveal the soft wires. She clenched them with her fist and with one, fast, swift move she pulled, watching the machine crumble and fall to the rocky and unforgiving planet of Haestrom's ground. The heat was unbearable, and as she turned to save the quarian, Tali, she could have sworn she heard the feint sound of the Collector ship. The shouts of battle drowned any noise out. She listened again, waiting for the great monstrosity to surface. The grey swirling clouds were all that resided there. _Paranoid, I guess_.

She then heard it again and wasn't waiting for the quarian any longer as the fear of reality hit her again. If she did not save Tali, the young quarian would surely die... She shook her head, getting the words that drifted in her skull out, as a dog had once done, the very same dog that looked after her and watched her always: Her dog. The dog her parents had bought her when she was four years old, and even then, even when she was only four, she remembered every bark, growl, whine and wag of that gorgeous, chestnut coloured dog. As if it were somehow etched in her brain, as the death of her parents had been...

No. She shook her head again, sprinting off to the sliding door and what she saw froze her heart and made it beat with happiness at the same time: the walls were covered in blood: White, thick and glistening blood. If there was one thing she actually learned from the doctor in the countless and joyful times she had "visited" her, it was that blood always congealed after it exited the bodies of its owners. Her gaze then changed from horror to happiness as she looked down at the crawling, legless body of a Geth, until it finally died and she huffed with a sigh of relief.

Tali, you here?" her voice sounded neutral, less than happy but also less than angered. Angered that Tali hadn't wanted to come with her when they first met after the two years she waited to see her and she simply shrug her off.

"Over here, Shepard." She couldn't tell the emotion she was feeling as quarians usually express their feelings in body motion, but she couldn't even see any hint of the cheerful Tali she had employed to help her stop Saren. No emotion, no happiness. This was not the young, free spirit she had seen two years ago. This was a warrior.

It was then that she realised that she was followed by Kasumi as she felt her cloaked hand materialise around Shepard's waist, closing in for the kiss that she hadn't expected from her in the middle of a crewmember. She watched Kasumi appear before her very eyes and plant the kiss on her wanting lips, watching to see if Tali were watching. She wasn't which made her feel more at ease with it and returned to kiss tenderly and softly as Kasumi let out a small groan of pleasure in her mouth, and they stayed like that for what seemed like eternity.

The deep and loving kiss they were entangled in finally broke as Tali said, abruptly but kindly, "I hope I am not interrupting anything".

Shepard pulled away, quickly and gracefully but also lovingly and embarrassed. They looked at one another, as if to prolong the kiss even further, and just as Shepard reached to hold the hand of Kasumi she realised she was invisible a smirk quickly brewed on her face as she knew exactly where the thief was but wanted to relish in the moment they had just shared, their tongues intertwining like a jigsaw puzzle, perfectly fitting as if they were meant for each other, the breathing of Kasumi picked up like her heart beats did... then she released herself from the dream state she was in and frowned again, staring at the quarian. Shrugging off Tail's question she implored an answer as to how the young quarian was here and what she was doing.

After many countless minutes had passed she had finally agreed to come aboard the Normandy and help the fight with the Collectors and with that, just for a brief moment, Shepard smiled.

000000

She awoke, screaming from the captain's quarters and waking the body next to her with quit a startle. She looked like she had just seen a Reaper as she sat up and breathed, panting like a hot dog on a summer day. The nightmare that she was having for the past three weeks now was the same one, the same horrifying image of a woman with the voice of Kasumi and the looks of her own, screaming as she watched her being tortured, shuddering at the thought.

"What happened, another nightmare?" Kasumi said groggily from the sleep she had been abruptly woken from by the sound of her lovers screams. She winked as her eyes adjusted to the light that was gleaming into her eyes and groaned as she sat up, keeping her naked and exposed body covered in the sheets. The thief's golden eyes shining from the light above her, her long arms reached out and grabbed Shepard by the arm and pulled her in for a long and relentless hug, showing that she was still there.

Shepard simply gave her a sad and somewhat reassuring look and kissed her gently on the forehead, eyes meeting each other soon afterwards. She was about to say a word of

Reassurance but was cut off by Kasumi's relentless onslaught of nuzzles with her head and her own face being brought in and smothered with kisses, showered with love.

The words she was holding there stayed there... in her mind. She did not want tot fathom the enchantment this little thief had on her and did not want to break the spell.

"We had better get dressed for your surprise."£ Kasumi said, breaking off the kiss and replacing it with a more than tender cuddle as she buried her head in the crevice of Serah's neck. The tantalising breath that erupted from Shepard's mouth made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as she felt her self sinking into Serah's form, as if they were jigsaws and some almighty god had put them together.

Shepard finally registered her words and- without the thought of her breaking the embrace they were in complied almost hesitantly, forcing herself of from the bed and pulling her legs across the floor.

She slipped on the blue shirt she had hidden in the back of the wardrobe- only because she never felt the need- and the dark green cargo pants she had folded neatly at the bottom of it. She then slipped on the blue sneakers she had customised with muffled materials, making her sound like a feather falling on the ground, super soft and super quiet with every step she took. It was then that she noticed the sneaky thief that was once in her bed and nuzzled up against her start pulling her hood over her head, indicating that they were going into a room with a lot of people. Shepard never did like a lot of people. Every time she was on the Citadel she resisted the urge to launch everyone in the air. She winced at the thought and slowly rose from putting her shoes on to intercept the thief standing near the already sliding open door.

"Soooooo, where we going and what's the occasion?" Shepard asked.

Kasumi merely winked and motioned for her to get into the elevator. Following her silent orders they both entered in the now closing doors. Kasumi pressed the button and down they went.

The CIC was warm with streamers in the air and everyone- even the aliens- standing at attention when the door opened, all of their faces had massive smiles etched on them. The sound of the cheers coming from the room on the other side of the door had confirmed her worst fears... they were celebrating. Celebrating usually meant that Shepard had to partake in such foolish events and they would usually get her drunk, which is what she feared the most. Last time she was drunk on the Citadel she put three bouncers from Choras den in hospital for just looking at her weirdly.

It was then that they weren't just celebrating anything. They were celebrating her birthday, and at that she felt relieved.

"Happy birthday!" exclaimed Garrus, Kelly, Joker, Tali and Grunt.

Shepard had recently became Grunt's Battle Master, making her as a sort of a motherly figure, and she knew this because Grunt had told her she was his new mother and he would protect her with his life. Shepard turns to look at the grinning Kasumi, now linking her arms with her and nestling her head onto Shepard's shoulder.

"Happy birthday". The smile and loving look from her gave Shepard weak knees and all she could do was smile back and kiss the forehead of her, whilst peeling back her hood to do so. She only peeled it back enough to get a clear kiss to the forehead and no further because she did not want to show off Kasumi's beauty to anyone and felt that neither did Kasumi.

Garrus stepped forward and presented her with a box, wrapped with some sort of paper and a ribbon on top. "I wasn't sure whether you have similar customs to us, so I got you a present... everyone else helped of course. Jack couldn't be here. She sends her regards."

He handed it to her and noticed the frown at the very sight of the party turn into sheer delight, as did Kasumi. She swore she had never seen the commander so happy before today, apart from when she was around her, of course. She immediately investigated the box by giving a slight shake and tug on the ribbon to read the card:

_**Shepard,**_

_**Happy birthday, you deserve it.**_

_**Use the present with pride,**_

_**DON'T LOSE IT!**_

_**From Garrus, GRUNT, Tali and Kasumi**_

Her heart skipped a beat. She hadn't even received a birthday present before. The closest she got to one was the time that Admiral Anderson gave her a pistol laced with gold and the inscription "_Uti est ad superbiam, et non vindictam_. She eventually found a translation on the extranet and remembered the definition, even till today: "use with pride, not vengeance".

She immediately tore into the wrapping that Garrus had so neatly done, even with his clunky Turian fingers. She opened the box and she could swear that her jaw had dropped right through the elevator and down into the cargo hold.

"I love it." She picked the dress up, Kasumi still slinked around her one arm and head on her shoulder and noticed that it had a very nice feature to it: whenever she had turned invisible, the dress will put up an extra shield for her. She immediately noticed it after a dress she was searching for on the extranet. She definitely knew what she was going to do with it: she was going to wear for Kasumi and Serah's anniversary. She gave Kasumi a loving nod and stroked her lips with hers, closing her eyes to remember every taste, lump, crack and smile on Kasumi's face.

"So, this was your doing?" she gave a look that could melt ice with her looks alone.

"Damn, you caught me." Pleasure was clearly building up in her own voice, not helping let out the childish giggle that erupted from her mouth. The pleasure didn't stop their lips colliding as gracefully and as tenderly as one could kiss.

She leant in to whisper in her ear" Just you wait to see my present..." and Serah's heart leapt in her mouth as the rest of the day she couldn't help but think about the "Present" she was going to get...

000000

The chamber was dark, but she could barely make out the towering figure that walked towards her, strolling as if in a park.

The last thing she could remember was the beer, the party the present and... Oh no. She had forgotten that while they were partying, the Collectors came and kidnapped a drunken Shepard from the loading bay, where she and Kasumi were telling secrets and exchanging lips.

Kasumi. The thought stopped her heart.

Just then did the figure lean down, and just then did she realise it was Harbinger.

"Shepard. Your futile attempts to stop us have led to this." He said as loudly as one could say something without actually shouting.

"You. What have you done with my crew?"

"Nothing. You are the one we want." He paused for a second. "They have been allowed this time to gather their thoughts and give up this futility."

"Where am I? Answer me!" she sat forward with her biotics flaring, but sat back the moment she could do nothing with them.

"As you humans call it, Hell."

She gulped, biting her lip and cursing silently inwards.

She then looked past his flame ridden body and a table with blood- human blood- caught her eyes. She was about to get up and punch him square in the jaw, but her ribs protested and her eyes caught a chain wrapped around her arms, biding them behind her back.

She knew that if she did not escape, she would end up on the torture table...

...And soon.


	4. the reason for hate

Torture had always disgusted Shepard. She could have used it to retrieve valuable Intel on nearly everything and everyone, but couldn't bring herself to do it. The act in her mind was... dishonourable. The very thought of her having to perform the bone crushing and mind destroying act on someone had made her feel sick. She had seen every kind of torture that could ever exist and even witnessed a few people die from the suffering. One person had asked her for death, one which would grant him peace. And her brain hurt every time she remembered what she had done next: she raised the silvery katana to the place in-between her head and neck, bowed and sliced down, cleaving through the air and lopping the man's head off with a clean swish of the blade. A quick, painless death was always what she ever wanted if she were captured. Torture was a phobia...

And there she was, strapped to a torture table and barely slipping back into consciousness after the blow she took from her head just moments before when she was barely able to stand and her arms firmly chained behind her back. Bloodied instruments were surrounding her, rusted knives and dull swords. The dull blade was enough to make a Krogan scream for mercy, beg for mercy. Another thing that caught her eye was the hulking Collector that stood just next to her, cleaning the bloodied instruments on the cleaning table. The violent knives and gleaning hammers had been polished as if they were a prized possession for an art collector. Maybe this was the Collectors' art, to punish her in the most gruesome, damaging way possible. As she started to feel her self slipping back into unconsciousness, a sharp thought stabbed into her head. _Don't give them the satisfaction of weakness._ And at that thought she stayed wide awake, nut little did she know that she would have wanted to be asleep for what came next...

000000

Kasumi couldn't even stop twitching after that painful event. To settle her nerves she even went to Miranda for advice. That must have shown how desperate she was to find Serah safely back and in her arms, to feel the breath of her on her skin, the hands caressing her face.

"Miranda, C- Can I talk t-to you?" she walked in, saddened. She was too sad to even walk around the ship with her cloak on. The crew had never seen her wonder before and were absolutely baffled but they eventually noticed that something wasn't quite right and left her alone. The exact opposite of what she needed right now, but she couldn't blame them

Miranda looked up, noticing the thief's watering golden eyes and wet cheeks. Standing up to talk with someone was a hard thing for her to do, especially since she didn't even want to speak with anyone. There was too much work to do. Shepard ad shown her to be a different brand of person altogether and after their many chats and conversations, Shepard listening about her father's genetic coding to produce her and even going so far as to help her save Oriana, her sister.

"Sure, what's wrong? Don't you usually wear a cloak?" the last part was said trying to cheer the now silently crying thief, but to no avail.

"I- I- Its-"her words were clearly stained with sadness and covered in turmoil. Her hands were shaking and her golden, hazy eyes were just that: hazy. Thanks the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Shepard" said Miranda, finishing the sentence which probably would have taken about a year, thanks to Kasumi's stuttering. The voice she said carried no emotion, almost cold given the situation they were in.

Her heart felt as if it were being yanked out of her chest and pounded with a hammer at the words of Shepard's name be said so cold heartedly by her.

"Ho- How did you know?" she said with tears now streaming down her shaded cheeks thanks to the hood she wore. She took a seat on Miranda's couch and placed her head in her hands, sobbing.

"You aren't exactly subtle about it." hearing the thief's sounds of crying and the very sight of her tears streaming down her face made her sit down next to her and place a hand on the back of Kasumi's head. Not moving would be better to allow Kasumi to weep for her love, but Miranda brought her in for a hug as Kasumi drenched her shoulder in tears and sobs, remaining like that for an hour.

Finally as the crying had stopped and the sniffles came, Miranda brought her out of the long and somewhat regrettable hug and looked right into the watering gold eyes of the woman next to her."She'll be fine, Kasumi. She is probably already tearing her way out already." at the sound of the thief's laughter, stopped by sniffling, she felt like a friend again. She felt happy with the good she has done, comforting and helping a young thief in need.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Kasumi should see this." And immediately the comm. Went of, cutting them off to even question what Joker meant.

000000

Wriggling free of the steel shackles would be useless; kicking her feet free would be the same. She cocked her head the best she could, spying on the metal sliding door behind the surgeon Collector, who was now exiting through it. She shook her wrists again, hoping to at least get one hand free, but to no avail. Then the sound of footsteps approaching her made her turn her head to see who it was.

"Harbinger, you will die when I get out of here." Threatened Shepard, her voice slightly shook and her body trembled as she glanced down to his hand, holding one of the blunt, rusted knives. Without word or even warning, Shepard watched as the dull blade dashed across her hand, cutting her wrists and severing several nerves so she couldn't move it. He continued the motion again on her other hand, revelling in the sounds of Shepard's screams of agony as she couldn't move either of her hands. Writhing in pain as blood spilled over the side of the table and spilling onto the floor, dripping down her wrists and clearing the cuts on them.

She looked at him with barely contained anger as he clenched the knife in his hand and moved down to her feet, slicing at the tendons. She screamed like she did when she was six, watching her parents die right in front of her. The pain was more than she had ever received before. Even dying was nothing compared to this.

"You will know pain, Shepard." He said, plunging the knife into her foot, leaving it there as he walked out as happy as an emotionless, sadistic Reaper could.

She slipped into unconsciousness once again, embracing the darkness that claimed her earlier.

000000

"What is it, Joker?" Kasumi said, as stern and commanding as she could, considering her current state of mind.

"We found Shepard. Her Omni tool was still active when she was taken and we have tracked it to Tuchanka. And..."

"What, what else!" she cried, on the verge of killing the chair ridden pilot.

"She is at Maelon's old lab."

Silence filled the cockpit as she charged for the galaxy map and ordered him to get there. Fast.

"We're already there. ETA, two minutes." He barked over the comm., showing worry for the thief and Shepard.

"Miranda, Mordin, you two will be going with Kasumi. Get the commander back. No ifs or buts." Ordered Joker.

000000

The air on Tuchanka was slightly heavier with CO2 than other worlds as EDI Had stated. Her blew in the faint wind that shuffled its way through her hood, kissing her skin that was exposed. She shivered at the slight blow of the wind as it worked its way around the rest of the squad as they converged on Shepard's position. Each step made Kasumi's hopes of finding her grows, each Collector they saw strengthening her resolve and tightening her muscles. Each Time they saw a Harbinger approach, she did not fear him, but was angered by him. The beeping of the transponder emitting Shepard's location beeping louder as they passed around a corner and into another part of Maelon's laboratory pointed that Shepard was straight ahead, making Kasumi's heart soar and her face redden. She cloaked and charged past all of the Collectors, stabbing a few in the process. She felt no remorse for them and wished to kill them all, but Shepard's life signs were fading and too many peole needed her alive. Kasumi needed her. The door slid open and what lay before her shocked her to a standstill. The rest of the crew had finished the massacre of Collectors and joined the thief in the room as well... only to gasp in unison at the sight before them. the smell of blood filled everyone's nostrils as they all walked towards the heap of blood, sliced limbs and broken bones that lay before them.

**Twenty minute earlier...**

The crack of a punch against her stomach woke her with such force that she almost burst into tears as the pain from her destroyed hands and feet surged through her body, coursing its way up her nervous system and into her brain, which seemed pretty shocked as well. The pain destroyed whatever barriers she had put up to reform from crying, as they had clearly failed. The one time she ever did cry was knocked out of her head, along with the thought of her parents death as all she could do was let out a squeal of shock and horror as it began coursing up her again, smashing her oldest memories into nothing but fragments. Then another punch smashed into her face, shattering her teeth and cracking her jaw. She was too shell shocked to cry and scream as the pain was too much to bare. The thundering sound of a third hit into her abdomen let out all of the crying inside of her and it poured out, releasing the fear she had of torture and turning it into hatred for the very people- or creatures- that inflict this. After a minute the punching stopped and she was allowed a final slumber- not out of tiredness- to escape the pain she received and go to a happier place. She thought about the dog she had when she was five, she thought about the parents she watched get brutally butchered right in front of her, she thought about the man she had saved from pain by killing and the woman she loved most of all. This was her happiest memory- the day they both admitted feelings for each other and ended the inequitable silence that hung over the room like a bad smell. The more you tried to fight your feelings, the more you hate yourself for not acting upon them. That made a single voice run through her head from now on- Kasumi's- so that they might be reunited again and she might love her for the rest of her life. She saw this as an opportunity to wake herself again, unknowing that she had actually been asleep for mere seconds.

She looked around, her face beaten and bloodied, trying to find a way to escape. Harbinger must've noticed this feeble attempt and drew her attention by grabbing a sword that lay on the table. He said nothing as he neared the commander, now filled with fear and shock from the previous beatings. He placed the sword along her bruised face, blade facing the stomach, point facing her and he cut her, drawing the sword down and across from the belly, causing blood to seep through the wound. She let out an ear- destroying scream which made the Harbinger only grin as he began to slice the commanders arms and legs, causing them to bleed relentlessly. He then walked over to a separate table, containing six different types of hammers. He picked the heaviest one and immediately walked towards the now drowsy commander Shepard. With one swift swing of the malicious hammer, he shattered all her fingers on her left hand, as he watched her face while doing it. He then repeated it with her right hand and merely laughed as she writhed in pain, bellowing for him to stop. He did not.

She lay there for what seemed a millennium, being beaten and bloodied to the point where she had actually wanted to die. The sight from her faded as her hoarse voice from all the screaming had turned into shrieks of pain and suffering as he burnt, hammered, broke and stabbed at her- literally- until she could see and speak no more. Her last thoughts were of Kasumi before she heard a siren and the Harbinger's voice.

"- We have failed-."

She then blacked out and embraced death, letting go of the pulp of a body she was in.

Staring out of curiosity has always been a habit for Kasumi, but never from horror. Tears erupted from her eyes as she let out silent- but audible- cries. Miranda immediately grabbed her and cuddled her, letting her cry even louder as the thought of death was evident in her eyes. Mordin watched them both for a second before he ran to the rare and beaten- and presumed- corpse of Serah, lying chained to a table.

"Kasumi, I am sorry. She's-"

"Alive." Mordin cut her off. "She needs immediate medical assistance. We should go to Normandy. Commander's only chance."

"Let's go!" Miranda shouted at Mordin to carry her. She continued" Joker, we have Shepard. Get here now."


	5. the reason to live

"_**My heart is, and always will be, yours."**_

_**-Jane Austin, Sense and sensibility.**_

"Hold on Shep." Kasumi whispered, tears swelling in her eyes. She paced back and forth, twiddling her thumbs to entertain herself, keep herself occupied with the draining entertainment she was receiving from the twiddling.

"Oh, shit, Oh shit. What do we do now?" Jack erupted into the room, glaring at the Normandy's med bay, wandering why it was taking so long.

"We wait." And at those words, everyone fell silent.

In the med bay, Chakwas had decided to get some help from the Citadel- None other that Dr Chloe Michel. Chakwas ran to stabilise the seizing Shepard as Michel managed to sedate her further, long enough to sew up the wounds and place a heavy, white cast on her left leg and a bandage covering on the right, allowing it to heal with the help of Shepard's nano bots coursing in her veins which fixed up the interior bleeding. Shepard felt herself slipping in and out of consciousness and then eternal blackness surrounded her, claiming her.

Kasumi couldn't take it any more and charged to the med bay door, only to find it had been locked by both doctors and also by EDI. Many wanted to comfort the despaired and heart crushed thief but couldn't bring them selves to do it, leaving her alone in her sorrow. The only thing in her mind was Shepard and nothing would erase that memory of her, the first time they met, the first time they embraced, the first time they kissed...

These thoughts sent her spiralling even further into despair and depression as only the awakening of her love would bring her out of it. She tried so very much to make a joke of all this, going so far to believe that Shepard had gone through all of this trouble to play a prank on her, but discontinued this line of thought as soon as Shepard's name came into her head. She took another look around the room she was in. The cafeteria was packed full of all the crew and friends of Shepard, waiting to see what would happen to their commander, who had spent time out of her own to get to know the crew: she had listened to their thoughts, cheered them up and even memorised some of the reasons they were there.

Kasumi bowed her head in silence, as an old samurai would to his sensei, and whispered the name of the one who had been ingrained into her mind: "Serah". not loud enough for everyone else in the area to hear, but certainly loud enough to make everyone's eyes direct themselves in her direction, and Grunt would not have her hurt like this, especially not since she was involved with Shepard. He quietly walked over, fury and understanding burning in his eyes for the woman in the med bay, tortured just under an hour ago by the enemy. He tapped her on the shoulder, and before the startled and turning Kasumi could do anything he simply pulled her in to his chest, allowing her tears to stream down and dd a torrential downpour of sobs to erupt from her lips.

"You may cry as long as it takes. I will be here." He permitted her to cry a bit louder onto his chest, allowing the tears to now drip on the floor. Garrus stood in amazement before walking over and hugging them both, allowing the crew to gather round and join. For a moment, just a measly moment, she felt like Shepard with every crew member who came closer, embracing them, feeling like what the saviour of the galaxy must have felt after defeating Saren: happy for saving them all. They stood like what seemed like an eternity, even Joker was there, and sure he would break something but not caring. Everybody jumped away from each other as soon as the doors to the med bay slide open and out walks the Dr Chakwas, covered in blood and sweating. Garrus and Tali held their breaths, Grunt's eyes widened and Kasumi stopped sobbing, staring with hopeful and wet eyes.

She took a breath before sighing in an exasperated manner and walked towards the group of now hopeful crew members. "She'll live, but she has requested that only Kasumi enter. You can all go in after a minute." Everyone took a sigh of relief, especially Kasumi as she darted straight for the doors of the med bay.

000000

She almost ran right past Dr Michel, who was reading some diagnostics on how Shepard was doing. "Do be careful, miss Goto. She still cannot move her body apart from upper torso and left arm!" she shouted at the sitting Kasumi, who placed a hand at Shepard's side. "I'll leave you two alone." She said as she walked out the door. Kasumi was glad she had taken the hint to leave.

Shepard's eyes fluttered and opened, immediately setting on the golden fiery eyes of the woman of her dreams. She tried to speak but felt exhausted to do so and closed her lips as Kasumi smothered her in kisses. She noticed the wincing come from Shepard and pulled away, holding her left hand and stroking the wrist with her fingers, carefully avoiding the scar that was forming over the cut as she was almost certain this would cause pain. Shepard then motioned for her to come within no more than a centimetre's distance of each other and whispered something in her ear, causing tears to crawl out of Kasumi's eyes.

"I love you, Kas. You stole my heart." And with that, ignoring the pain closed her in for a deep and tender kiss.

"And you stole mine..." planting another smothering of kisses and a shower of hugs on her. "But I am the thief here and i am going to keep your heart." A playful tone returned to her voice as she saw a smile scratch its self across Shepard's lips.

"I love you, Serah." the playfulness returning to seriousness.

"I love you too, Kasumi, and I always will."

After that monumental moment in Shepard's life, where she had just defied death again and conferred her love for someone, she felt truly happy as they both lay there, exchanging glances and looks of deep love, trust and calmness. This was disrupted, however, by the storming in of Grunt and everyone else.

"Mother!" he shouted, still running towards her bed, kneeling next to the couple lying next to each other, utterly confused and mortified by the sudden outburst from him.

"Shepard!" Tali and Garrus said in unison while the rest jogged in as well, except for Joker who was limping. They all rushed to the woman, whom of which was lying up now, with the help of Kasumi that is, who was still sat next to her. she greeted them all with a simple yet meaningful smile as Kenneth and Kelly, Followed by Gabby, had entered.

"How long was I out? She said, turning her beaten head towards Joker, who instantly answered with a smile and a happy tone; "Three hours."

He heart immediately soared as she had thought to have been out for longer than that, a day at most. But she shrugged that aside as she felt the warm head of Kasumi brush up against her shoulder, planting its self there and nuzzling it with her cheeks. _Beautiful_ she thought, as she stared at the now tender and happy eyes that belonged to their owner and kissed her forehead, before shuffling down and nesting to go to sleep.

"Well, I know when we're not wanted. Al right you lot, leave the love birds to it." Miranda smirked at the comment, with a big grin etched on her face, as if it were plastered on by a master at the art of it.

They all nodded in agreement, leaving nobody in the room but Kasumi- who was nestled firmly into Shepard's shoulder and Shepard, who was snuggling up to her, and they both drifted off to sleep . Their dreaming never interrupted as they were both content and happy, ner feeling the need to do anything that would upset the other.

000000

EDI- on Jeff's behalf and command- had made an early morning wake up call which had sounded the next day which would dawn on Kasumi and the rest of the crew. Many of the crew did not wake the first time around, so EDI had played obnoxiously loud music to coax them from their beds. Some awoke with a standard "Good morning EDI." A s if nothing had ever happened. Others- such as Garrus- had found it extremely annoying that he couldn't sleep for more than a few hours before being rudely awakened by the irritating A.I. the only place on the ship- however loud the alarm had been- did not go off in the med bay., for quite obvious reasons and that EDI feared she would be "lynched" by commander Shepard if she woke them. Joker couldn't stand it, however, and ordered EDI to peacefully wake them and inform then they had arrived on the Citadel, for shore leave.

"Commander, Miss Goto. We have reached the Citadel to meet the council. The crew are on two days shore leave as a result."EDI had stated that she would try to make the most out of every moment they had on the ship as a crew and- in turn- also made it her "personal" mission to make jokes to everyone.

Kasumi's eyes fluttered before opening, revealing the most beautiful sight she could have thought to have imagined: The commander was already awake, staring at her golden eyes once they opened. At EDI's notification they both got up off the bed- not before sharing an awkward moment staring at each other- and got dressed. Shepard's swelling around her face was almost gone, save for the few extra scars that she had obtained. Her hands could now move and so could her feet, but she still needed help getting out of her hospital gown and into her birthday dress, which she couldn't wait getting into. Kasumi had insisted on helping Shepard get dressed- though getting her undressed seemed to take longer, for some reason, and giggling could be heard from the cafeteria- and they both left the med bay, Shepard with a slight limp to her step and a bruised arm. Most of the crew stood there, in pure awe, at the sight of their commander walking again. Gabby had made an especially warm coffee for the commander and Tali gave her a hug, wishing her well while Kenneth simply said that the ship would have been different without her, and they would fail the mission with no one to lead. He also said something about Shepard's dress, stating that she "looked, snug as a bug in an auto heated rug". Shepard just waved off his lewd comment and continued down to see Jack, who was stood by Grunt waiting to go on their shore leave.

"Shepard, you sure know how to scare everyone." Jack said in an irritated and somewhat worried voice. She then continued" if you died, who would listen to my angry rants about how Cerberus can't be trusted and how much i hate them." following this by a laugh.

The room filled with laughter and once it subsided, Shepard told her that she would always be there, listening to her sex life from "beyond the grave". Jack simply gave her a playful punch on the shoulder that wasn't bruised, and laughed as Shepard feigned injury. She then looked at Grunt who was walking over to congratulate her for living. Kasumi went over to talk to Jack who was sitting on a metal grate. Shepard, still coffee in hand, walked over to shake the Krogan's hand as he apologised for his intemperate reaction in the med bay yesterday. She simply called it "living in the moment" and shot him a welcoming and warming smile as he walked back into the cargo bay. Jack had now finished talking to Kasumi as they walked over to each other, sighing and hugging as they both had the rest of the ship to go through.

"Come, Serah. Let us talk to our subjects." Kasumi said in a somewhat regal accent, as she planted a quick kiss on Shepard's cheek.

Shepard played along: "Well, my liege, let us scurry off to our faithful servants." And they both laughed as they walked to the elevator, awaiting the days end.

Most of the day went off without as much as a misbehaving drunkard or a starving Krogan, as the two walked along the presidium, waiting to talk with the newly appointed Councillor Anderson. It was particularly peaceful as the only thing disrupting the quiet and serenity was the occasional quarrelling Quarians- which were rare on the Citadel, let alone the presidium- and an Alliance veteran sitting on a park bench with his wife, enjoying the view.

"Someday." Shepard had said aloud subconsciously. Kasumi caught her eye and traced it back to the couple and a smile on her face began to show.

Before Kasumi could even say anything, Anderson walked in."Shepard, you're a sight for sore eyes." Kasumi took this as a silent notice that she could put on her cloak and disappear. She walked around the two, not wanting to disturb them and exited the room, waiting till they had finished talking.

Kasumi's eavesdropping had gotten the better of her and she snuck back into the room un noticed. Shepard must have known she was in there because she looked in her direction, a smile showing on her face before she directed her attention towards the now chatting man before her. It had been at least ten minutes before Shepard started talking to him, allowing him to comment on her scarred face and how well it was healing. She simply changed the subject to something else, which Kasumi did not know if it were going to go somewhere bad. She remained cloaked, watching them return questions with answers.

"Why was Kaiden on Horizon, Anderson?" she asked, almost afraid of the answer and just wanted to change the subject again, regretting even asking the stupid question in the first place. Kasumi felt her heart drop as she saw the look of sadness on Shepard's face, who was clearly worried of the repercussions of the question.

"Shepard, we should go. We do have galaxy to save." Kasumi interjected as she materialised in front of the door before Anderson could even answer the daunting question. Shepard simply nodded and walked towards the door of the small, tight and cluttered office; looking back and saying "See you around, Anderson. Take care." She then continued exiting with Kasumi in tow.

Still walking, they both looked at each other, no words leaving their lips as they just walked in silence, letting everyone stare at them as if they were an oddity, a strange figment of their imagination. Finally Kasumi broke the tension by swooping in to Shepard's side, resting her hands around her waist and turned her around.

"What are you doing?" Shepard asked in a playful tone.

"You seemed like you needed something to take your mind off of things." Kasumi returned the playful tone, staring deeply into Serah's blue eyes as they both stood there for what seemed like an eternity. Shepard kissed Kasumi so passionately that she could have sworn a groan came from her mouth. As they both parted, Shepard said "I almost forgot to give you your present." Kasumi looked at her, staring into Shepard's ocean blue eyes with a happy and somewhat inquisitive look of glee upon her face. Shepard said nothing and led her to the blue and red sky car waiting outside. With the press of a few buttons she selected her destination and they both sat in the back while the car's auto pilot kicked in. They sat there, staring at each other while they linked their hands together. That blissful moment was sorely interrupted as the shuttle stopped at their location: a restaurant with a ritzy look to it and all human staff.

They stepped out of the shuttle, taking deep breathes and looking at the valet as Shepard had given him the shuttle to take away. They looked at each other- Kasumi still wearing the inquisitive look- and walked down the red carpet, hand in hand.

"Alright, Shep. Why are we here?" she stopped them walking and turned to face Shepard, who was now a bit sad that she had used her surname instead of her first one. She simply leaned in, her breath brushing against Kasumi's ear and whispered:" Happy anniversary." She then leaned in some more, and pressed her lips against the thief's.

"Serah, we haven't even been together that long." Kasumi whispered back, seeing the love in Shepard's eyes as she placed a hand on her hip and the other on her face, rubbing over the healed scars. Shepard did the same and placed her hands on Kasumi's hip, the other on her face and softly said "That's what makes it more romantic." She shot Kasumi a smile and gave her a kiss on the uncovered forehead of her new girlfriend before stroking Kasumi's purple lip."Let's go in. Everyone's staring at us." Shepard gave out a low purr in her voice as she continued in her hushed tone. "And you thought you were the only paranoid one in this little universe."

At that Kasumi took Shepard's hand and they both walked in to greet the waiter- who had already set up their table. They walked over to it and sat down, staring at each other for mere seconds before directing their gaze to the waiter, who was now holding a menu with his Omni tool and gave a quick clearing of his voice and a ruffling of his white hair.

"What will you be having, madams?"

Shepard stared at Kasumi before ordering her food." Ramen." At this Kasumi smiled, remembering that she had told her that her favourite food was Ramen and was refreshed to see that she had remembered it.

"I see. What will you be having as a drink?" the waiter stood next to the table with curiosity etched on his face.

"Sake." Shepard answered with a precise tone, wanting the waiter to go away right now so she could spend longer time staring at the beautiful woman infront of her.

"We have no form of drink called Sake."

"it is more commonly known as nihonshu." She looked impatient but calm, and was going to stay that way for Kasumi. The waiter quickly dashed through his Omni tool, swiping his finger across the interface as they looked up at him, waiting for confirmation.

_How did she know that was my favourite drink? _Kasumi asked herself as she pondered how Shepard had remembered all this about her, or even knew any of this about her at all. The waiter simply nodded and disappeared soon after, reappearing with the bottle in one hand and two glasses in another. He gently placed the glasses in their respectable places next to the two customers and opened the bottle. He slowly filled both glasses half way before nodding and leaving them alone.

"Okay, Serah. i most ask: how did you know this was my favourite drink?" Curiosity peaked her voice as she took the glass with one hand and cautiously sipped, taking in the flavour of the ancient earth drink.

"Well, in all honesty, i didn't. It's my favourite as i am a massive fan of the Japanese culture. I just thought you would like it." Shepard's tone still seemed cheerful, nut something was wrong, as Kasumi must have detected.

"Serah, I love it." She leant over the table, stretching the long, thin arm and grabbing Shepard's arm, giving it a reassuring squeeze. She continued keeping her hand there as Shepard's muscles seemed to loosen up and her other hand went over Kasumi's. "I love you, Serah Shepard." She said in an almost whisper tone as she raised their hands to plant a kiss firmly on Serah's wrist, looking into her ocean eyes.

Shepard gave a look of utter contentment and love as she leant in; placing her hand under Kasumi's chin and slowly raised it so her eyes could lock with hers. "You always know what to say to make me feel better." A smile crept up on her face she pulled her in, breathing picking up speed as she gave a kiss to her love. Pulling away so that their faces were an inch apart she said "I love you, Kasumi Goto." And at that the hours seemed to fly by as they walked to the Normandy, arms linked with Kasumi's head placed on Shepard's shoulder.

She was in utter bliss and intended to keep it that way, no matter what came their way.


	6. A hot night

A lot of things have happened on the Normandy, but love was a rarity, something that barely ever happened before. The buzzing of the ship's engines had driven Tali mad: usually, on the Flotilla, a silent engine was a dead one, and even after a year serving aboard the Normandy she still couldn't help but feel anxious that they were all going to die. Garrus, on the other hand, loved it. The Quiet gave him some peace to "Calibrate", as that was the only thing he seemed good at doing on a ship. Miranda didn't care about the crew; she just cared about the reapers dying and the Collectors being destroyed. That was, of course until a very special someone had destroyed her mono- belief about "The mission always comes first" and how spending time with the crew of the ship she was serving on was more important.

Chakwas never felt the difference between the SR1 and SR2, and was content with the way things were going. Joker was slightly concerned for the commander's state of mind, that is, before they met Kasumi. Shepard's meditation always gave him the creeps. Kasumi was the best thing to happen to the commander and the feeling was likewise for her: she saved her from her pit of despair when Keiji died, so Kasumi went and saved her. Joker felt respect for them both, feeling a sense of honour in the thief, as well as a penchant for Kleptomania... which the commander also shared.

Grunt did not care, really. As long as Shepard was happy, he was . Jack, on the other hand, did not like it now there were two sneaky people on board and hated the fact that they couldn't be heard, which made her nervous when they were together. Shepard was a trouble maker on her own. Now there are two of them...this could get bad for Jack. Ken and Gabriella, in engineering had noticed the commander's change in heart: from bitchy and cold hearted to kind and somewhat nice, only when Kasumi was around. Jacob was happy for the commander as she had found love and was more herself again. He just did not expect her to fall for a woman, and was slightly sad: nearly everyone wanted a piece of the commander and she chose Kasumi. At least she's happy; he thought and simply went back to his task at hand of maintaining the armoury.

They were all- of course- gearing up for the collector battle, with Joker visibly shaking in his boots. What to do about it was so simple: see the commander happy before she could potentially die: and happy she was.

It was the night before the great battle with the collectors on their home world.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Come on in, Kas." Shepard was answering the invisible woman stood at the door way, who was trying to sneak up and sacre Serah, but to no avail

"I can't get the drop on you, can I?" Kasumi un-cloaked behind a laughing Shepard, wrapping her arms around her waist and spinning her round.

"You could... if..." She whispered what they could both do to get their blood rushing. Kasumi simply stepped back, with a fake expression on shock and a tone of joy in her voice. "Serah! Why did you not ask me sooner?"

At that, she leapt on Serah, running her hands around the woman's curves before reaching her breast and squeezing them under the thin clothing covering them, coaxing a moan from Shepard, who simply leaned her head back in pleasure. Not needing any further invitation, Kasumi unzipped her top, revealing two, perky breasts hidden by the thin fabric of her bra. She gently gave her breasts another squeeze, fiddling with the hitch at the back of the bra before finally removing them, revealing two, rounded and smoothened breast before Kasumi. Shepard chose this as the opportunity to start undressing Kasumi, leaning up and licking lips with her as she did so.

"Wow." With this Shepard stared at Kasumi naked torso as she released the catches to the uniform she was wearing. Licking her lips, Kasumi trailed kissed down from Shepard's neck to her breasts, circling each one, coaxing another moan of pleasure from Serah as she fiddled with the stiffened nipples with her tongue, before tracing the kisses down to her pants. She stopped, looking directly in the eyes of Shepard as she unbuckled the belt to Shepard's trousers, pushing them down and bringing her underwear with it, revealing the regions between her thighs.

"Shepard. You know I love you, right?"

"Yep. Why else would I love you?" Kasumi gave a mischievous grin before rubbing the lips of Shepard's vagina with her fingers before thrusting them in, causing Shepard to groan as the wetness formed around Kasumi's fingers. She started a rhythm, pushing in and out faster and faster before bringing Shepard to the edge. She noticed the muscles contract around her and immediately gave a last thrust inwards, coaxing a low scream of pleasure from Serah as the came. Kasumi pulled her wet fingers out, licking each one clean and memorising the taste.

"Alright... My turn." At this, Shepard spun Kasumi on the floor, her being completely naked and on top of her previously. Shepard lowered her hand and grabbed hold of something to pull herself down. She positioned herself in front of Kasumi's underwear, easily sliding them down her slender hips before staring at the sight before her: it was beautiful.

"Now: what to do first. So many choices." Shepard teased Kasumi by rubbing her fingers gently over the spot between the lips causing Kasumi to moan in pleasure. "Teaser."

"Ooh. Straight to it, then. I like you more and more, Miss Goto." Shepard plunged three fingers into Kasumi's vagina, causing her to feel weak at the knees and moan louder than Shepard had. She looked down at Shepard who had a menacing look on her face and a smile creping across it. Shepard then looked down at the regions she had her fingers in. She started thrusting them in faster and faster, using her free hand to lightly squeeze her own breast. Kasumi couldn't keep up with the amount of time the finger had went in and out of her, she was in complete ecstasy, in bliss.

Shepard picked up the pace now, squeezing her own breast and thrusting her fingers inside of Kasumi even fatser, feeling her and Kasumi come to the climax. They both came and screamed in unison as this one had been more powerful than they could have foreseen.

"Wow. I love you Kasumi. That was amazing."

"Likewise, Serah."

They both slept that night, still naked and in each other's arms.

**A/N: Hope this wasn't too much, just getting used to sex in books, is all. **

**Any who, stay cool guys!**


	7. the ending and the beginning

**A/N: guys, I am sorry to say that this is the last chapter. I feel that the lack of support has given me a lack of ideas. I now have a new head "Project" and am currently doing it for Fallout: New Vegas. I am sorry for all those fans of this story and chapters, but I can no longer continue as the lack of ideas has given me a less than much needed brainstorm.**

**On the bright side, I can continue on the epic chaptered sequence of Skyrim and Fallout now, so don't feel too bad. **

**Ideas for the Fallout story welcome, so are reviews.**

For a moment, the entire Citadel was shocked: firstly, to learn that the Collectors were real; and secondly that Shepard was actually happy to go and kill them all. The council she had saved previously had given their gratitude at the fact that she was risking her life- again, I might add- to save the universe once more. As the magnitude of her mission was extreme and the cost for failure dense and incomprehensible, the entire crew was allowed leave for three days to see their families and friends, loved ones and relatives. After all was said and done, the crew departed for the Omega 4 relay, showing that many of the galaxy's strongest and fittest are the best candidates for this mission.

While there, Shepard took a bullet in the shoulder when her shields dropped, Kasumi grazed her elbow, Miranda took a bullet to the hip and Jack almost died- twice- if not for Miranda's timely intervention, claiming that she was saving her for later so she could kill her.

00000000000000000000

The last Collector fell and Kasumi knew who killed it: She stood there, clad in complete black N7 armour and her helmet was a Kuwashi Visor, as to pinpoint her exact shots. Shepard had re- cloaked to sneak around Kasumi, not to hug her scare her, but to save her from the aiming Collector she and Garrus seemed to have missed during the immense slaughter of the Alien race. Just as the Collector fired, Shepard cloaked behind Kasumi, taking another bullet to her kne this time, making her fall to the ground before aiming her pistol and imbuing it with her red, glowing biotics, causing the bullets she shot at the Collector's head to explode, making the alien's face fly from its body- along with the rest of its head- and killed it instantly. Kasumi hadn't noticed Shepard was lying there, wounded and bloodied, until it was too late.

"Shepard! Come on, get up!" Kasumi was grabbing Shepard's hand, as Shepard pulled it away and used her biotics to help her stand- causing an intense migraine- and darted herself towards the door on the far side of the room, which was now open, thanks to Tali. Legion had shot a running Collector on his side of the door, allowing the room to be cleared of enemies so Shepard could shoot her way past them and land into a wall.

"Keelah, Shepard." Tali exclaimed, staring at the bleeding woman and wandering what had happened, before looking down at her knee and seeing the bullet hole.

"I-I need a vol-Volunteer." Shepard's stutter became weak as she slid further into the position she was in, slumping over the side of the door slightly.

Kasumi couldn't speak for a moment, staring at the rest of the crew and stepped forward. "What do you need to do?"

"Not you, please." Her voice was even weaker than last time, fearing what she could possibly do to the woman.

"What do you need, commander?" Jacob stepped forward, walking towards her before sitting down and leaning in, close enough so she could whisper in his ear a last order for the man. "Keep her safe."

She then closed eyes before a red light emanated from her body, turning from red to crimson and finally black: Everyone- including Kasumi- had never even heard of black biotics, and were dumbfounded by what they had seen.

"Everyone get in the next room. I need to speak to the commander." Miranda stepped forward, Jacob shooing everyone away, briefly glancing at a heartbroken Kasumi who had just noticed the blood shooting out from Shepard's mouth as she coughed, tears welling in her eyes. The black black biotics now enveloped the entirety of Shepard's body, save for the wounds and the scars.

Shepard weakly smiled as she turned to see Kasumi leave. She then turned her head back to Jacob, who was sitting next to her. the two operatives next to her had been at her side from the very beginning, allowing them time to sit in silence without it being awkward.

"Jacob, thank you." She whispered into His ear as she turned her head to Miranda, who was staring at the woman with a sorrow she never knew she could feel. Miranda, come here. Shepard whispered, using her uninjured hand to signal where she should sit.

"Yes, commander?"

"Serah, ca-Call me Serah."

"Yes... Serah." she did as she was instructed to do and both operatives sat next to her, holding her upright from the deathly, bone crushingly painful experience she was in. " Please keep her safe. I couldn't live with my self if she died."

"Live with yourself? What do you mean?" Jacob asked, staring at her with a sad and confused voice.

"I know I'm dying. I was shot in the heart, no one can survive that." She motioned to her chest where a previously unseen wound was, dripping with blood and as plain as day to all. "W- Well. Miranda, promise that if I don't survive, you will t- Take care of her. Please, promise me this."

Shepard looked genuinely distressed, even as she was dying, showing her love for the woman in the next room, hoping that she lived to see her once more. "Shepard? Do you have a plan?"

"You won't like it." She stifled a cough as blood spilled from her mouth as she laughed, causing the two soldiers to lean in and try to grab her. "Don't touch me. I will only hurt you."

At that, Kasumi walked in, gasping at the two operatives covered in blood, before her view came fully into play and they were both leaning up against the wall. "Kasumi, please leave. You won't like what you are about to see." At that she coughed again, more crimson, thick blood jutting from her mouth.

"Shep, you have a plan?" Kasumi was now sitting in front of the woman, leaning in to her.

"Yes but it is hard."

"What is it?" Miranda looked at her, quizzically.

"I- I need a live ..." at that she closed her eyes, feeling death form around her, slowly embracing it.

"Shepard! Serah, don't you dare die on me or so help me..." Kasumi was shaking Shepard- who immediately woke from her almost death and sighed in relief.

"Shepard. You said you needed a live..."

"I need a live specimen. A person, Collector, anything."

"Why did you not tell us?"

"Because it would kill them." at that, a collector crawled past them, hoping to finish the remaing commander off. "Like to one behind me." Miranda noticed what she was saying and pushed her hand behind her, grabbing at the collector and smashing it against a wall, damaging its hands and legs so it could not walk.

"Bring it here."

She complied, Jacob shaking her every now and then to keep her awake. She told Jacob to get Kasumi out of the room, and did so, pushing a tearing Kasumi away from her and into the next room, locking the door behind him. The commander was just in arms reach of the squirming creature in Miranda's grip. She motioned for Miranda to leave the Collector on the floor right next to her, and stand back as she was about to do something none of them expected. She grabbed its three fingered hand and threw it towards her. Just as she did so, she sunk her teeth into the creatures neck, drinking its blood. She then pulled herself away from the creature to use her black biotics to dart inside the creature, living inside its form. The creature stood there, staring at the place where the commander used to be, and shook violently before exploding into bits and pieces everywhere. Shepard immerged from the exploded body and kneeled there for a second, no signs of battle or injury riddling her body and armour. She glowed with a bright green aura of biotics before it faded and vanished. She stood up and faced the amazed operatives, whose jaws were squarely on the floor.

"Well, what are you just standing there for? Lets go."

The operatives simply nodded as they continued with their suicidal mission, all of the squad members watching Shepard's back, making sure she had not been shot again or Kasumi was well out of harm's way- which was hard, as they both liked going invisible.

No one asked how it was that she was still alive, and no one was about to: they were just glad to have their commander back.

**A/N: short and sweet... that's what she said. No, seriously though, this is the last chapter *Sob* but fear not! I, your faithful leader, have created an even soppier story for you to watch!**

It is called "Read the rest of my stories you lazy Jerk wards. It's a word." That should give you a clue to what it is about.

Stay cool, Kasumi fans!


End file.
